dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Carter Hall (Prime Earth)
, Avion , Dragon of Barbatos, Sky Tyrant | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Guild of Detection; formerly Justice League, Council of Immortals, Barbatos, Justice Society of America | Relatives = Shayera Hol (wife) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Blackhawk Island | Gender = Male | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Archaeologist, Adventurer | Education = Past Lives | AlienRace = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States | Creators = Gardner Fox; Dennis Neville | First = Dark Days: The Forge Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Carter Hall is an archaeologist who has been reincarnated thousands of times. He operates as the hero Hawkman, a winged protector empowered by Nth Metal armor. Lives before Carter Carter Hall was originally born as Khufu, Prince of Egypt. One night he encountered a ship made of Nth Metal, the same material that was used to kill him and his lover Chay-Ara by the evil Hath-Set. The Nth Metal gifted both Khufu and Chay-Ara belts and boots which gave them many abilities and the power of reincarnation, causing them to enter a cycle of constantly being reincarnated in different time periods, only for Hath-Set to eventually kill them again. Khufu took many faces over the centuries such as the Silent Knight and Nighthawk, always baring the symbol of a hawk. In the modern day Khufu was born as Carter Hall and took up the alias Hawkman to defeat evil. Dark Days Carter Hall worked as an archaeologist who was trying to discover the mystery behind Nth Metal. In this incarnation, he was trying to understand why he is stuck in this loop of reincarnation as a result of his exposure to the metal. Carter was shown to suffer from nightmares of an alternate Earth, later revealed to be part of the Dark Multiverse, where all he saw was a giant statue of a man in bat armor. Disappearance Carter's research into both archaeology and the properties of Nth Metal led him to lead an expedition into the Dark Multiverse. Before doing so, he discovered that it had been prophesied that the Son of the House of Wayne would be the one to unleash the Great Dragon Barbatos upon their world. | Powers = * : The Nth metal knife which murdered Hawkman in his original incarnation as Khufu had an unusual effect upon his soul and that of his lover Chay-Ara (Hawkgirl). The pair are locked in a seemingly endless cycle of death and rebirth throughout the centuries. While not a superhuman power per se, this propensity for reincarnation has allowed Hawkman to cheat death and return to active duty in his current incarnation. | Abilities = * : Due to his many lives and vast amount of experience, Hall is a brilliant tactician, fierce warrior, and strong leader. At the same time, however, he is extremely intelligent (considered a leader in his field of history and archaeology) and expresses a deeply romantic side in relation to his beloved soul-mate. Often, Carter finds it difficult to balance between the "barbarian" of his past lives and the "gentleman" of his current incarnation. He also has an extremely innovative approach to science and technology. ** : Carter is considered the greatest archaeologist in the Egyptian field. ** : Considered by Batman to be possibly the greatest detective in human history, he single-handedly unraveled the mystery of the Dark Multiverse's origin. ** : Carter knows thousands of languages, existing or extinct. ** : Carter is a master with medieval weaponry due to centuries of utilizing such tools *** : Carter keeps all the skills of his previous incarnation and as such is very efficient with firearms due to his tenure as Nighthawk. * : Hawkman knows English, Greek, , and Thanagarian, among others. | Weaknesses = * : Every time he is born again he must wander the earth till he meets again with his eternal soul mate. But as soon as they form a deep bond, they are destined to be murdered again and it continues. | Equipment = * : Hawkman flies by way of an anti-gravity Belt & boots constructed from Nth Metal its abilities are controlled mentally. ** : The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. Among these is the ability to generate a heat aura, sufficient to keep a man alive under Arctic conditions. *** : Carter's strength level is increased by the Nth metal. Carter is capable of ripping a car door of its hinges with little effort. *** : Hawkman is able to withstand blows from superhuman opponents. *** : Hawkman can observe objects at great distances or at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye. *** *** | Transportation = * : His wings, which are laced with Nth metal, allow him to control navigation and guidance during flight, though they can be "flapped" through use of shoulder motions. | Weapons = * Archaic Weaponry: Hawkman has access to an entire arsenal of medieval weaponry. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Khufu Reincarnates Category:Archaeologists Category:Adventurers Category:Secret Six members